


Papercut

by sophasil



Series: The Phoenix [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophasil/pseuds/sophasil
Summary: Half a year after the events of Forsaken the Guardian goes looking for Variks in the Reef with the help of the new Eliksni Guardian Misraaks.





	1. Chapter 1

Petra hadn’t known Variks’ whereabouts since the prison break. “I’m sorry, Guardian, Variks hasn’t been seen since the Prison’s critical failure.” She'd looked at her with those sad eyes, the same sad eyes Petra had throughout the Taken War; the same sad eyes they’d all looked at her with when she'd lost her Fireteam. But this time would be different. Variks would be different. 

Next Polaris had found the former Dusk Captain turned Guardian. She'd become somewhat enraptured by the the Eliksni; he'd been after a reactor on Titan and the two had crossed paths several times before reaching it only to have him back down after Polaris had helped fight a Hive Knight. Later the Captain had made contact requesting to help Guardians, Zavala had even agreed and finally accepted Misraaks as good as any Guardian. When Polaris had asked if Dusk had any contact with the lone Judgement Misraaks had shook his head. “No Judgement. Eliksni Judgement need.” Her search for Variks was always meant to be a lone mission for just her and Ghost but Misraaks had insisted helping. “Guardian kind to Mithrax, gives reactor to help, learns Misraaks. Cares. Misraaks cares back.” He was new to their language but had picked up a lot, even if a few Eliksni words where sprinkled throughout. 

Polaris only had one place left to go for leads. The Tangled Shore. The Spider. His bunker theoretically was a safe place for any and all sorts, but a safe place for any and all sorts attracted less friendly patrons. Variks was at least known to the Eliksni throughout the Shore as the warden of the Prison of Elders, and as the one who betrayed the Wolves and come to Mara Sov with details of their attack on the City. She was sure because of his profile he wouldn't be here but the Spider might at least have some information on his location. As they walked down the hallways littered with every species found throughout the Sol System Polaris couldn't help but grip her sidearm a lot tighter than usual. 

The Spider sat atop his throne, guarded by his associates Avrok and Arrah. “Guardian! You had your vengeance on the Barons and Uldren, since that you've hardly visited me. I've been starting to feel lonely. So tell me, why are you here with a former Wolf?” Spider’s voice was low and intimidating.

Misraaks tighten his grip on his sheathed arc blades, Polaris raised her arm to hold back her Eliksni companion. “I need a favour, Spider, I need to find someone and I don’t know who else would have the information I’m after.” She kept a stone-faced expression, the pair could call each other friend all day but she’d never truly trust the Spider.

The Spider turned his gaze over towards Misraaks, the Captain looked meek surrounded by these more well fed eliksni. His anatomy didn’t allow him to grin but the inflection in his voice allowed the pair to pick up on his tone, “and why is a former Wolf, former Dusk, former informant helping a Guardian?”

Misraaks stepped forward addressing the Spider in broken english. “Guardian, good. Helped Eliksni on Tee-Tahn. Gave her reactor, gave us new reactor to help Ether production. Kin-d Guardian, gen-tell Guardian. Misraaks trust.”

Spider gave a long, low purr at Misraaks’s answer. It had been the most Eliksni thing Polaris had seen him do, with such proficient English, human phrases, and a love and fascination with old Earth culture there was no way of knowing he was an Eliksni without seeing him. “I know many things, Guardian. It’s my job to know these many things. Guardian, you have not told me anything about you. Secrets have power, and only I should have power on the Tangled Shore.” The large Eliksni leaned down from his metal throne dominating their view, his deep smooth voice vibrating against the Guardians chest, “so will you indulge my curiosity with a little game?”

Polaris blinked slowly, thinking about the day Petra had taken her to first meet the Spider. She’d been filled with rage. Hot, boiling rage. All she’d wanted was the head of every Scorned baron and Uldren on a spike, and Ace of Spades back in the hands of a Guardian. The Warlock had been prepared to hunt every Baron across the Reef until she got her vengeance. The Spider didn’t need to know more than her desire to get to the Scorned. Slowly she drawled, “a game?”

“As I said, it's my job to know things about everyone, guardians included. I could just make you tell me but I want to guess who you are,” Eliksni couldn't chuckle but the Spider gave his best effort, “it's more fun that way.” He span the white shell of the Ghost he clutched in his lower arms around its core. The Guardian nodded in agreement and the Spider began his deduction of her. In all her visits to the Spider’s bunker he'd never left that throne, now he'd climbed out to inspect her from all angles; Misraaks attempted to prevent him from getting too close but backed down once Polaris assured him it was fine. The Warlock was tall but the Spider easily had three heads on her in height and over twice her width. Delighted he purred, pacing around, “such devotion you inspire from this one. I should have you work under me and ensure every one of my new employees is as devoted.” As he paced he looked the Guardian up, recalling what he knew about active Guardians of the City. After several minutes he stop behind Polaris and Misraaks. “It's been difficult to decide. I know what ‘the hero of the Red War’ looks like.” Spider ran one of his hands down the spine of one of the wings that were attacked to her robes. Spider sauntered between Polaris and Misraaks; running his hand off the end of the wing, tipping it downward as he did so. The hand went from her wing to her jaw, gripping it gently to turn her head to face his. 

The Guardian found much discomfort being split from her backup by the Spider’s wide mass, and she really found discomfort in being eyed-up and touched like one of the pre-Golden Age treasures the Eliksni was so fond of. Still she kept her stoney face, even as her face began to flush. 

The Spider purred, running a finger down her jawline, “and I know what that Guardian that was always skulking around the Prison of Elders and Variks looked like.” He let go of the Guardian and walked back to his throne. His deep voice rumbling he finally said, “I can’t help but think that the you, the hero of the Red War, and that Judgment curious Warlock are the same person. Am I correct, Polaris, I believe?”

“Yes, yes you are.” The Warlock met his gaze. She'd never wanted to let anyone at the Tangled Shore learn too much about her considering her complicated history with Eliksni. 

True to his namesake the Eliksni leaned back contempt in his web with the fly he'd caught. “Wonderful,” he said smoothly, “so what kind of knowledge is my little Guardian after?”

“I want to find Variks,” Polaris explained. 

Beneath his mask the Spider bared his sharp teeth, imitating a grin, “a lot of people probably do, why should I tell you two where to go hunting? After our little Scorn affair you’ve done very little for our friendship, Polaris. This will put you in my dept again.”

Coldly she replied, “I gave you information for information.”

He laughed at her comment, explaining, “that was a game between friends. Not a part of any deal.”

Misraaks let out a low angry growl, not loud enough to make any guard think he was about to attack but loud enough to ensure everyone in the room knew he was getting frustrated. 

The Warlock looked away, swallowing hard. She didn’t like the Spider, mostly due to since their meeting he’d had stuff she’d needed which meant she was in his debt and now she was in his pocket, and it would take a lot to haul her out of there. “It’s of a personal nature,” Polaris confessed, half choked admitting to the fact. “I want answers to questions.”

“I will tell you what I know, but I'll ask for something in return obviously. Nothing yet, I don't have anything big enough to warrant your talents. However, once I need you I expect you to answer,” he purred as her drummed his fingers together. 

Polaris nodded in agreement, there was little else she could do at this point. She had to know where Variks had gone.

Before the Spider let them leave he added one last thing for the Guardian to mull over. “Polaris,” purring her name, “if you ever get tired of playing house with Judgement, or hero with City. Do let me know, I’d very much enjoy you working for me. I think you would find that I could offer you what you're after, and a partnership to be mutually beneficial.”

By the time the Spider had finished, Misraaks was already turned around and heading out. Polaris gave one last courtesy smile and followed.

Exiting the Spider's hideout Polaris gritted her teeth, feet stomping; flying past Misraaks to pick up a stone on the ground and hurled it off the edge of the rock. “That… that… ugh!” Too frustrated to form a sentence. Kicking the ground with her boot. Fists clenched and shaking in rage she cried out, “that bastard!” The Guardian fell to her knees convulsing. 

Misraaks had watched before when the Warlock in his Fireteam had been badly hurt so the Hunter had comforted them by holding her while their Ghost healed; now he attempted to copy what he'd seen rushing to Polaris’ side placing his blade delicately down before holding her shoulders as an attempt to comfort. Misraaks purred softly, stroking her shoulder gently. 

“He's just playing us,” she yelled resting into Misraaks’ arms. Quietly now Polaris added, “I just want to find Variks. I need to find him. I couldn't before and maybe if I had none of this would happen… with the Prison, and Uldren, and Cayde.” She took one of his hands clutching the fingers tenderly. Polaris looked out over the Reef determined, “we need to go visit a Guardian, the Drifter. I trust him as much as I trust the Spider, which is to say, I don't trust him.”

“Where do we find find him?” Misraaks purred. 

Polaris pointed to the distance where a massive spherical rock floated. “He's out here in the Reef… hosting his Gambit.” Nestled between the asteroids was a rocks that gave off a faint glow of a numerous colours that appeared to radiate from its centre; wires affixed at various points on the rock led to a scrappy kit-bashed ship.


	2. Chapter 2

The jumpship flew between the old wreckage of forgotten ships of Awoken, Guardians, Fallen, and Cabal as well as smaller fragments of asteroids. Ghost hovered by Polaris’ head. “Connect us through,” the Warlock ordered. 

Her Ghost buzzed as the smooth talking Drifter came on, “my, my if it isn't the Young Wolf. What can I do for you? Not wanting to take part in Gambit are we?”

She smirked, “when I trust you I'll play. I'm here because of the Spider says that you have information on Variks.”

“Well isn't that fun? Head to the Prison, I'll provide intel for you,” he grinned. 

Polaris and Misraaks transmatted into the Prison landing firmly onto the entryway. 

“Apparently the Prison’s warden has been requesting a Guardian, but every Guardian who has gone there the warden hasn't let in. So, maybe whatever is acting as warden will let in Variks’ old friend.” All the Spider had told them was to poke around the Prison of Elders. It wasn't the first time she'd been asked to go there since the escape; she couldn't take it, going back to to Cayde and Sundance’s final fight. Now herself and Misraaks stood at the entrance, having accepted the invitation from the Drifter to ‘sort out’ the Prison of Elders. According to him every team of Guardians he'd sent in so far could barely breach the first couple levels due to the warden locking down every door. 

Polaris didn't like the Drifter, but Callisto enjoyed Gambit so she never raised any concerns about it to the Vanguard. She really hated the way he talked to everyone, like they were his friend even as he got them to harvest energy able to summon Taken. “Every Guardian I've tried to send in hasn't gotten very far. But you, well you've dealt with a couple Hive gods so this should be a walk in a gun-filled park. Plus you have your your backup. Glad, to have you with us.” 

Half the tech around the Reef was scraps from Eliksni ships, the Prison of Elders was no different. Misraaks was already at the entrance, attempting to get the doors open. His companion walked up beside him the speaker system came to life, with Variks’ voice, “an old friend approaches.” 

Hearing Variks’ voice again gave her cramps in her stomach and a dry mouth. “He came back…” she mouthed, as a smile twitched across her face. 

The doors opened slowly and the team were in. It was just like before; on the day she lost Cayde. The difference now was how quiet the Prison was. Their footsteps echoed out across the empty halls. Misraaks gripped his rifle tighter as they descended; Polaris however loosened her hold on the sidearm, it had been near to half a year since the prison break and Variks had returned she had no reason to to fear the Prison of Elders now. They walked across the partially destroyed walkway into a prisoner transport passage. Over the comms the Drifter said, “they tried shutting off all power to the Prison to deal with the outbreak, I like Petra but she has some terrible ideas. Ghost, you think you can switch on the lights?” Polaris held out her hand to let her Ghost, Bee, transmat into her palm and scan the nearest terminal. 

Behind the Guardian, Misraaks growled, “turn on bright bring lovos.” He attempted to interrupt Bee’s work by swatting him away from the terminal. “Drifter will bring hus to fireteam. Stay in shadow,” he advised. 

“We can't,” Polaris replied, “the prisoner transport is going to be blocking our route deeper in.” She took Misraaks’ hand whispering so that their partner couldn't hear, “if Variks is back then we'll be fine getting to security hub.”

The transport hummed into life slowly, speeding off down the tracks out of sight. “You know,” Ghost buzzed as the Spider came on over the communication system, “the Prison of Elders was a collaboration between the Awoken and the Eliksni.” There was silence at the Spider’s claim; frustrated he added, “well don’t act so surprised. It's based on House Judgement’s old traditions, your pet helped build a place to capture his own.”

“Your point?” Bee questioned in defence.

A low chuckle came over the comms, “just giving your Guardian something to think about.”

“Cut off his communications, Bee,” Polaris ordered. 

Ghost span his shell around his corner disgruntled at the Spider muttering. Misraaks patted the little robot before he transmatted back into his Guardian's belt bag. 

Walking down the track Misraaks observed the tunnel they were in. High sides led to walkways out of reach. His head twitched around looking for places to hide in case of an ambush, his companion may have trusted everything quickly but he still had his suspicions. 

Down the line was a set of bright lights heading towards them. Polaris tilted her head in confusion. “Hey what are those things?” She asked drawing to a standstill as the light continued to hurdle towards. 

Misraaks looked at the floor as he felt the ground beneath him vibrate more and more violently. He looked up startled as he realised what was happening; bolting towards Polaris, hissing, tackling her to the ground. A transport unit rushed past them as Misraaks pinned his friend to the floor. Wind whipped around the pair as they laid on the ground inches away from death by the car. Misraaks panted heavily as he laid atop Polaris, heartbeat rapid. “Apologies. Apologise, Po-lar-kris. You would be... din.” The Eliksni pushed himself off the Guardian, scrambling to his feet offering her a hand up. 

Beneath her helmet the Guardian smiled thanking the Eliksni, “it's a sweet gesture. But I'm a Guardian remember. Tough enough to survive one of those.” She readily took Misraaks’ hand rising to her feet. 

Over the comms the Drifter came on asking, “you two alright? Sounded big.”

“We're good here,” Ghost reported. 

The pair sprinted further down the track hoping to find a way off of the tracks. Ahead of them, damage from the prison break, paneling from the flooring had been removed. Another set of lights began hurtling towards them. “Quickly!” Polaris ordered sliding across the floor falling down the opening, she reached out her hand to help pull Misraaks down. They landed hard on the lower deck. Looking around was a clutter of abandoned trash except for a scrappy pike propped up against the wall. “How’s your driving?” Polaris smirked as she pulled it into the middle of the walkway. 

“Better than yours,” he teased, climbing onto the Pike as he did. The bike hummed to life and the Eliksni drove it in circles before allowing Polaris to climb on behind him. They sped down the track dodging barrels and debris until they came out onto a new set of transport tracks. Littered between the cars were several Vex against Cabal. 

“Cabal and Vex are still here?” Polaris questioned. 

“They never quite cleared out the Prison, several factions stayed banding together into gangs,” the Drifter offered. 

Polaris stood on the back of the Pike, holding onto Misraaks tight, as she picked off enemies with her pistol. “What about Variks? If he's back here why are they still free and at each other's throats?” She gripped Misraaks tighter in panic for Variks’ safety. 

“Interesting,” Drifter smirked delightfully at the discovery. 

The Guardian gripped her companion tighter growling, “what do you know that you aren't telling us?”

The Drifter simply laughed, “nothing, my friend. I'm just intrigued to see how this plays out.”

Misraaks drove the Pike between transportation cars, dodging them with ease as Polaris fired shots at Vex that found themselves in their way. The Pike buzzed and rattled as they drove down into a exposed tunnel beneath the track, above them the cars made a terrible racket that vibrated against Polaris chest. Rocketing back up onto the track, Misraaks braked sharply turning them off the track. He pointed to a vent system above. “There,” he growled sprinting ahead to plunge one of his blades into the radiolarian filled torso of a Goblin. Polaris follow, shooting at the Hobgoblins protecting the stairwell. The stairs clanged beneath their heavy footsteps as they charged up, Misraaks heaved the grating off the vents and scuttled inside. A few moments later Polaris reached the vent, a clawed hand reached down to help pull her up. With ease Misraaks hauled up his friend pulling her to his chest letting of a small purr, Polaris thanked him before heading forward in the ventilation system. Misraaks attempted to hold on longer to her hand not letting go until she pulled her hands free. 

Scurrying through the vents led to the Prison’ Fallen arena. Polaris rolled onto her back kicking off the vent grate, sliding into the arena. “Welcome Guar– Guard– ians,” Buzzed Variks over the Prison’s intercom system, “to Prison of Elders.”

“What's wrong?” Polaris panicked at Variks’ buzzing gargled voice. 

“Impress your Warden, yes?” Buzzed the intercom again before crackling out. 

The Drifter came on over the Ghost informing them, “it's not Variks. I've been trying to get into the Prison’s systems since the pair of you got in. It's his pet Servitor, apparently went mad after the Warden left. Thinks he is, Variks. I suppose that's why he let you in, sister.”

“Fight! Win! Li–” the Warden whirred before being cut off. 

The Guardian and Eliksni sprinted to the centre of the arena readying their weapons. “Time lost Vex arise!” 

Polaris bolted up to one of the pillars picking off the initial incursion of Goblins that exited the distant doors; beneath her Misraaks charged at them both blades bared running them through the robots with little effort. Polaris jumped down hurling a grenade onto a Minotaur blowing it up in a fountain of radiolaria and molten solar energy. 

With the enemies cleared out once more the Warden came on, "be ready. More enemies on the way.” A mine transmatted it's way into the arena centre followed by, "Mines– mines– mines must be dismantled." There was a long pause before the Warden shouted, “or death!” 

Misraaks immediately pulled the mine down working to dismantle the mine; Polaris covered her companion picking off the Cabal that entered the field. With precision she defended Misraaks till he was done, a till noise announced the two mines being transmatted in. They nodded to each other running to the same mine, once more the team very efficiently handled the second mine; Polaris bolted flying up over the arena debris, hovering in the air she picked off the Cabal leaving a clear path for Misraaks. When she landed Polaris unsheathed Raze-Lighter uppercutting a Colossus that trudged into the arena. 

“You face final round!” The Warden cheered. “Incoming gift!”

A pod raised from the floor releasing a Hydra. The Guardian sprinted around the outside towards the Hydra, sword still unsheathed. She gritted her teeth, and tightened her grip on the hilt. Bladed edge swung round to lodge into the chassis of the Hydra; the Vex gave out a pained scream as the Guardian attempted to dislodge her sword from it. Wriggling the blade attempting to free it only irritated the Vex further. 

Misraaks hadn't followed the Warlock to the Hydra, instead he'd gone to the plateau retrieving the scorch cannon the Warden had gifted them. He purred in delight as he hoisted it up onto his shoulder, aiming at the Hydra as Polaris wrestled to free her sword. Misraaks roared to gain her attention, the Guardian panicked turning to look at her partner releasing her grip darting behind some debris to shield herself from the oncoming explosion. Misraaks pulled the trigger; a fiery rocket sped towards the Hydra, slipping between the shields hitting the Vex in the eye. 

Polaris poked her head up over the debris to see what had occurred. The Hydra was collapsed on the ground as light emitted from it as it prepared to explode. She gasped as she realised what was happening, sliding back down the debris for protection. Polaris scrunched her eyes hiding till she heard the explosion and the clanging of metal against metal. Meekly she looked up to see the carnage left behind; Raze-Lighter pierced the ground deeply, Misraaks had reached it before the Guardian pulling it out with ease. 

With a cheer the Warden congratulated the team, "taste victory. It is sweet. You have won." 

“Thanks,” Polaris panted taking the sword from her friend, sheathing it to her back. They entered the central chamber, instinctively Polaris dropped down into the crystal caverns; slipping quickly between platforms to land down below. Looking around the cavern had been cleared out, every gold piece, every jewel, the cache of weapons and armour. Misraaks landed with a thud down next her, growling as he looked around. “The chest might trigger the Servitor,” Polaris speculated as she strolled to the ornate chest that had been left. “You need a key to open these,” she grinned to Misraaks, “luckily I still have some.” An equally ornate key transmatted into Polaris’ hand and she unlocked it with ease. As she did an energy shield wrapped around the pair trapping them inside; Polaris slammed her fists against the shield in a panic, calmly Misraaks examined the shield looking for a weakness to exploit. 

Before Misraaks had a chance to disable the shield the floor beneath them pulled away. Startled the Eliksni hissed falling down the tubing. Scared Polaris scrunched up her body in fear; noticing his partner’s terror Misraaks reached a hand up holding her to comfort. 

Drifter simply laughed, “the Trickster may be a wily SOB and taken out too many good people, but she did make me laugh.”

In horror Ghost shouted to him, “the Trickster did this? Is the Warden even friendly?”

They plummeted down as a large caged platform came into view, on it the Warden wreathed in flames. Landing hard at the bottom of transport tube, drawing the Warden’s attention. “Old friend is here. Judgement at hand,” it announced as it transmatted the pair into the platform. 

“I'll distract it, you use the scorch cannon,” Polaris ordered. Teeth clenched she charged forward spraying the Servitor with bullets, as she approached jumping over it to fire from above. As the Warden attempted to hit the nippy Warlock Misraaks fired several shots from the cannon forcing it to stammer. Enraged it released a beam of flames across the arena. Polaris threw a grenade directly onto its eye, making the thing even more agitated. The Warden drew in the air around, releasing fire onto the whole arena. The force of the flames stripped away at Polaris’ shields; panicked she wouldn't find cover in time the Warlock held aloft her hand using the Light to conjure a blade of flame piercing the ground beneath her to engulf her in healing energy. Now able to hold her own against the Servitor Polaris pulled back out Raze-Lighter swiping furiously at the robot; sweat collected on her brow as she attacked wreathed in flame from the Servitor. 

Misraaks had run out of ammo for the cannon when the Warden released fire across the whole platform, quickly he hid behind a pillar. He attempted to look out to see what his partner was doing but the flames raged too hot for him to move. When the fire had finally finished raging the Eliksni watched as Polaris hacked and slashed at the Servitor with her massive sword enraptured in a yellow glow. As he watched Misraaks observed Polaris’ slowing down in her swings and her healing rift fizzled out; as the rift ended the Servitor began to draw in the air again. Misraaks rushed to Polaris pushing her out the way plunging his dual blades deep into the Warden’s eye. The robot screamed in agony, spiralling trying to remove the blades that were impaled too deep. 

Polaris picked herself up slowly, panting, removing her helmet; silver hair clung to her face held there by her sweat. “Hey,” she said breathlessly to Misraaks, “good work.” 

“Now that was deadly, remind me not to be on the other side of you on a firefight,” the Drifter grinned. 

“But Variks isn't here,” she said with a sigh. Misraaks comforted her patting her back. 

Nonchalantly Drifter mentioned, “he'd have been mad to.”

Polaris stopped what she was doing to think over the Drifter’s words. “Ghost,” she ordered, “cut him off.” Ghost complied readily. Polaris turned to Misraaks growling, “we need to see the Spider.”


	3. Chapter 3

“You knew! You knew and you told us that garbage intel anyway!” Polaris screamed as she charged into the Spider's chambers, Misraaks trailed behind the fiery warlock attempting to pull her back from a terrible decision. The warlock didn’t want to hear what her Eliksni companion had to say, instead she bolted up towards the Spider her blade bared. The edged side of the sword pressed up against Spider’s throat so that he could feel it but not hard enough to draw blood. A hand propped the warlock up, palm pressed flat on the throne close to Spider’s head; she straddled his lap, inches from his body. 

Avrok and Arrah turned to press their arc spears up against Polaris’ sides, if she tried anything she wouldn't get out of it unharmed. 

Spider, unphased, simply lifted a hand dismissing his guards. “Stand down boys, she won't try anything, not if she wants to find her pet,” he laughed as if he held all the cards in the game. 

Growling Polaris threatened, “I will cut your throat. They can get me with the spears all they want, I come back, you don't.” She thrust the edge deeper into his neck, pressing her body against his so that her weight was behind the blade, making the Spider choke a little as she did. 

“My word you are lively,” Spider grinned delighted. One hand slid down Polaris’ back as she snarled at him, the Spider remained unphased. “You won't do it. But I did send you to the Prison to clean up the mess with that mad servitor. So I thank you for that.”

“Where can I find Variks, tell me now before you bleed out in front of your boys,” Polaris whispered with as much malice as she could muster. 

By now the Spider's guards had lowered their spears on the Guardian, turning them on Misraaks who in turn had his own blades pointed at them. The three Eliksni exchanged growls and clicks and purrs between each other; Spider knew exactly what was happening between them but Polaris felt in the dark unsure if her partner was doing alright without her. 

With confidence the Spider informed her, “choose what you do next carefully, Polaris.” As he said it his hands slid away as her Ghost yelled in shock; Spider pulled a black and yellow Ghost up to the Guardian’s face. “Now, I enjoy you very much where you are but do you think we can do again next time without the needless threats?” He asked, tightening his grip on Bee forcing a small yelp out of the little robot. 

Polaris grimaced pulling her sword away and pushing herself up off the Spider, jumping backwards towards Misraaks floating down softly to her ground. 

Spider released his hold on the Ghost, softly saying, “now was that so hard?”

Misraaks placed a hand on his companion’s shoulder, this time keeping her in place from acting reckless again. 

“There have been words of a House, not Dusk those pathetic fools clinging to nothing,” Spider started; he raised a hard gesturing to Misraaks, “no offence my friend.” 

The Eliksni simply looked up at the Spider confused by the human gesture. 

“A House who would take anyone who would denounce the old ways that the Kells led,” Spider continued, “out in the Reefs edges before Jupiter. What they want there? I don't know. But Variks left an invitation for the Eliksni of the Prison under the same terms, therefore, a good bet it's your Judgment.”

“Thank you,” Polaris replied through gritted teeth. 

Jovially the Spider answered, “we must do this again.” He hoped to get a rise out of the Guardian which he very easily achieved with little effort. 

Misraaks pulled the Guardian towards the exit, muttering softly, “not worth hus.” The Eliksni gripped at the Guardian’s hand interlocking their fingers. 

Spider pressed his fingers together self-satisfied, “you really have a way don't you.”

The pair sat in Polaris’ ship, the Guardians legs rested on top of Misraaks’. Her head leaning on his shoulder, an arm wrapped around her waist while another stroked her hair. Misraaks purred slowly as he attempted to console his friend. It had been a long time since Misraaks had been able to trust someone enough to let them touch him, a year ago he would scoff that he'd find friends in Guardians and yet there he sat disbelief himself he'd so readily help them. “Find Variks soon, Misraaks, drazes,” he cooed pulling his friend closer to him. 

“Thank you, Misraaks.” Polaris lips pressed against his chitin plates, she pulled a smile against him burrowing. “I appreciate our friendship.”

Her words simultaneously made the Eliksni feel powerful and strong, but also sad and desperate for something he couldn't place. Misraaks attempted to ignore the mixed feelings by squeezing his friend tight and resting his own head atop hers. He justified it as acceptable deeming it as protection and domination of his weaker companion. “Go to edge of Reef. Find Variks,” Misraaks growled. 

The edge of the Reef was more desolate that the rest the lifeless collection of rocks. Deep canyons blocked their path to ketch they were told may house the new Judgement. Misraaks had insisted Polaris cover herself in a cloak, that would be safest for her. In response she'd insisted if it is Judgement she was safer showing off who she was; “Variks will remember the helmet.” 

Deep into the canyon the pair couldn't help but feel they were being watched, however every time they attempted to catch the shadows watching them they slinked away. “Judgement?” Misraaks asked his companion. 

“Possibly,” she whispered in doubt, “Scorn would attack, Wolves too if there are any left, Dusk… well are there any Dusk this far out in nothing?” She looked up to the shadows watching them step away out of sight. Polaris sighed, they knew that they were being watched and on track to something but she couldn't know what. 

They walked further as the canyon became narrower, with tighter turns and bends. Polaris hoped that whoever was watching was benevolent. She took the lead ahead of Misraaks hoping to protect him from any oncoming ambush. The canyon led out to a ketch nestled betwixt several smaller asteroids. Outside stood a small group of Eliksni awaiting them. 

Misraaks and the party exchanged growls and purrs and clicks between one another before he turned to his companion explaining, “Kell wishes to know why Guardian has come looking. They insist we go to ketch.”

Polaris swallowed deeply, an anxious knot in her stomach. “I guess we go in,” she murmured to Misraaks squeezing his hand gently for reassurance. 

The party led the two deep into the ketch, Eliksni looked on as they walked past. Hisses and growls were exchanged between onlookers, few who knew English mocked the Guardian. They were led to large throne room, a modest throne decorated sparingly with nets and a few Ghost parts and small crystals. 

Stood in front of the guardians was the old warden. Wearing his House Judgement robes, the ones he'd had when he served Mara Sov. The staff, he'd taken from a Devil, gripped tightly in his hands. He stayed where he was, watching his guests alongside the Eliksni that now followed Judgement. 

Polaris stepped forward, her left arm outstretched. “Variks,” she mouthed, “your here.”

The Eliksni that watched what their Kell would do with the traitorous Captain and the Guardian that demanded an audience clicked and growled and purred; each had their own ideas but waited for Variks. 

Finally Variks spoke addressing the Guardian, “why did you come here? No glory, no honour, no treasure. Nothing for Guardians.”

Polaris was louder this time, “Variks…” She walked closer to him, her fingers inches away. Her entire body trembled, scared of what would happen next. “I came to find you.” The Warlock touched his robotic arm, trailing her hand down to hold his. “I came to find you. Since the Red War you've had the Prison closed. I came to Vestian Outpost but you weren't there. Then…” her words trailed off and she just looked at him with sad eyes. 

Variks looked away from her, guilty about the pain he’d caused. Softly he explained, “left Prison with message for Eliksni, not Guardians. Loyal to Eliksni, quiet to stop you following.”

“But why?” She mouthed. 

He brushed some loose strands of hair out of Polaris’ face. “What Guardians did.”

“I'm sorry.” She pressed her head against the fur collar Variks wore burying her face in deep and wrapped her arms around to hold the Eliksni tight. Even as she had Variks to hold onto her whole body still trembled against his. Polaris kept her face obscured in the trim, eyes shut furiously tight so that the tears she could feel welling up wouldn't escape. “I can't fix what's broken but I tried to help it from falling apart,” she snivelled. 

Originally startled by the Guardian, now Variks was reciprocating. He held Polaris’ head and the small of her back, keeping her close. “I know,” Variks cooed, “but not all Eliksni feel same. Protect you and Judgement by keeping you away.” His long fingers brushed through her hair. “I am sorry, yes?”

Pressed close against Variks’ chest, she could feel his chest rumble as he spoke. Since the Red War, Rasputin, and the Scorn; Polaris hadn't felt safe in a long time. Here in this Ketch she could, held by Variks she could. 

They stayed embraced long enough for the Guardian to stop shaking against Variks’ still body. The cyan eyes darted across the room, Misraaks had stayed in place watching them intensely, the new House Judgement watched their Kell embrace a dead thing that had killed their kin time and time again. Variks wondered to himself, “is this Judgement?” His head rested atop the Guardian’s. In a brief moment of weakness he found his hand wander lower, Variks stopped himself from going too far so that his hand lingered just on the top of her cheek. It had been one and a half Earth cycles since he had seen her. First had been the Red War that had left the Reef shattered just as the City was; Guardians had been sent to the Reef but none had been his Guardian. Cayde-6 had avoided questions he'd been asked and no messages went answered. Polaris was warm, hot even, he'd forgotten how hot she was to the touch. Her Light burned bright and when she used it it released itself as fire. Variks remembered the first time he'd seen the wings of flame, they burnt brilliantly against the backdrop of the Hive den on the Moon as she hunted Taniks. The wings had only gotten bigger, brighter, and bolder since then. He was curious now if she could fly with them yet. Variks let go of Polaris to address his House. “Yu sha ze, han e ki ma na.” There were some disgruntled growls from several of Eliksni that watched, Variks growled back in defence slamming his staff to call his House to attention. “Yu ge, zu hu ma ba bora.” Still there were growls from testy onlookers. Variks took the hand of the Guardian dragging her away from the throne room. “Eliksni do not like you here, yes? Will distract… Kell,” his words were softer than his proclamation to the House. 

The room he took Polaris to was small, too small for any Kell. It was decorated close to his room at Vestian Outpost, crystals decorated the shelves along with trinkets from the wreckage littered amongst the Reef. “Variks–” Polaris muttered softly. 

He stroked her hair gently cooing, “will return shortly. Must soothe House.”

Variks returned to his House, Misraaks still stood gingerly in the throne room. He stood tall addressing his House, “Na shas. Na kir. Na nas. Na nas Yudinsha.” He approached Misraaks growling low, “why help Guardians?”

“Po-lar-kris good. Trust. Protect. Guardians weak. Need protection from mate.” Misraaks explained with some shame. 

“Good Guardian. Miss her. It is good that she is safe after Red War, but is tough, brave.” Variks patted Misraaks’ forearm. “Guardians are soft. House needs Kell. Stay with Guardians, keep watch, House Judgement will thank Misraaks as friend.”

When Variks returned to Polaris, he moved immediately over towards the Guardian; kneeling down next to Polaris, taking her hands stroking them gently. She raised their hands kissing the back of his tenderly; her mulberry lipstick staining the armour that protected his hand. 

Variks frowned growling, “will think I am weak. Soft mate.” With a free hand he poked Polaris in the belly making her recoil giggling. 

“We can always just take it off,” Polaris beamed, tugging at Variks’ hand lightly. 

Variks cupped her face humming, “must remove all armour… to avoid marking.” He used a free hand to pull at the metal wings of her robes, adding, “these also make everything difficult to hold.”

Polaris scrunched her face, turning away, embarrassed. She turned back to stare Variks in his bright cyan eyes, lips curling into a wide grin exposing her sharp teeth. “I mean if it's to avoid getting marks…” Polaris pulled away, frantically rushing to remove her armour. Her fingers trembled as she undid the latches of the robe, flinging them off as swiftly as possible. 

Variks in turn slipped out quickly and efficiently of his own armour. A hand trailed up her jumpsuit, finding the zipper, drawing it down leisurely. 

The Guardian sat there in her underwear, the Ether infused air made her skin prickle from the brisk air. Polsris’ heart beat fast and hard, breathing shallow. Eyes stared up in adoration at Variks. The claws dragged over her soft skin, it made her nethers burn in delight; she'd missed Variks so badly, desperate to be touched and to feel him as well. She nuzzled against his shoulder attempting get to closer. “I missed you,” Polaris whispered, her lips brushed against his exposed skin. 

Variks shivered at the sensation of the delicate lips against him, he clawed tighter at her skin. The Kell couldn't let his House know how much he'd wanted this. He purred as he squeezed the Guardian tighter, touching foreheads. 

The Guardian pulled Variks onto her, falling onto the floor. Her loose hair splayed out wildly across the ground, giggling. She looked at him affectionately, for the first time in two years Polaris felt safe and relaxed. The Darkness was nipping at the heels of the System but right now it didn't have any importance. Head tilted she kissed Variks lightly on his mandibles, he responded in turn pressing his face against hers. Polaris looked away with melancholy expression, sighing deeply. “Variks,” she mumbled pushing herself up, “Uldren said… a lot… about a lot. Variks, did you release everyone in the Prison?”

Variks pushed himself up to join the Guardian, pressing his greyish skin against her pale purple shoulder. He growled, “had to. For Eliksni. Kells were wrong. Dusk was wrong. Scorn… was wrong.” He pressed his face deeper into the crook of her neck. “Once I trust Fikrul, but he changed. His new methods too violent. Not sad what happened, he would ruin Eliksni.”

“Vanguard aren't interested in what you did, Zavala has retreated behind his walls, Ikora looks to the outer reaches of the Solar System watching for something… something she's afraid of.” Polaris looked down at her lap with the same melancholy as before. “The Vanguard is fractured, the Hunters are directionless. Zavala is a coward. Ikora is afraid but she won't talk to anyone but her hidden,” with each sentence her words became more fiery. “Something is coming and I want to protect everyone I can before it comes.” Tears rolled down her cheeks as she began to snivel, “I need someone who wants to protect. Everyone is too obsessed with the wrong thing.” The flow of tears was a constant stream now as her voice cracked, “and I can fix it. I can fix everything if they'd let me.”

Variks pulled her in close holding her head cooing gently to her ear. He soothed her till she stopped trembling. “If Vanguard can be convinced, House Judgement will be there. Misraaks clear show that they can accept Eliksni.”

“Thank you, Variks,” Polaris whispered.


End file.
